A Child
by Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan
Summary: Danny was feeling like an idiot. He was late for school because of the Box Ghost, then later that day, has a run in with "the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter". Tired beyond belief, Danny goes home. Then utters the words "I wish..." And wishes to be a child again. Little did he know that Desiree was listening in, and remembers something that another certain half-ghost had said. V/D F/S
1. Chapter 1: A Busy Day

**AN: Ya, ya. I know. I have two other stories I should be working on. But I have reading reading a lot of father/son fan fictions, so I thought 'Hey, why not do one of my own?' So here you go. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

A Child: Chapter I: A Busy Day

Danny was sick of it. He ran to his class, already knowing that he was gonna get detention. Of all the possible ghosts, the Box Ghost made him late. Danny felt stupid.

He opened the door to his class.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late, again," said a disappointed Mr. Lancer.

"Sorry, sir," Danny said, not really caring.

"Detention after school," Mr. Lancer said, not missing a beat.

Danny sighed and sat down between his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

Sam tore out a piece of paper, scribbled on it for a moment, then tossed it onto Danny's desk, as subtle as she could.

'What happened?' she asked.

Danny sighed, 'Two words. Box Ghost,' he tossed the note back.

Sam looked at him and nodded. Then they both turned to pay attention to Mr. Lancer.  
|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|  
After school-and detention for Danny-the three friends walked to Danny's house, but before they made it there, Danny's ghost sense went off again.

"Hey guys..." Danny started.

Sam cut him off, "Do what you gotta do. We'll be at your house."

Danny smiled, grateful for his friends, then jumped into the nearest alley and transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.  
|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|  
Danny flew up in the air, trying to find what had alerted his ghost sense. Danny was getting frustrated, and was just about to head back to his home, when, all of a sudden, he was stuck in a green net, falling to the ground.

'Oh, terrific,' Danny thought.

He hit the ground, hard. And looked up to see none other than Skulker standing there, looking very pleased with himself. "Aha! I have caught you, whelp," he said, bragging.

"Not for long," Danny said, then gathered up a lot of energy and expanded it, breaking the net. He flew back up to face Skulker and fired an ecto ray at the larger ghost. Skulker dodged the green beam and tried firing another net. Danny didn't see it until too late and got stuck in it. It electrocuted him, causing Danny to scream in pain.

"Had enough, ghost child?" Skulker taunted.

Danny finally stopped screaming, and panted, "In your...dreams...Skulker," then gather up more energy to break the net before it could shock him again. He flew up, still out of breath and running low on energy and fired a few more ecto rays. All but one hit their mark and sent the older ghost into the ground.

"Goodbye, Skulker," Danny said, then sucked him into the Fenton thermos and clipped it back onto his belt. He then flew back to his home, changed back into Danny Fenton, and released Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. He went upstairs and hung out with his friends for a few minutes, then they left, and Danny fell onto his bed, exhausted.

He sighed, "Sometimes, I wish I could just be a child again," he whispered, then fell asleep, not realizing the Desiree was listening in. She, remembering something another half-ghost had said, and decided to grant his wish-the way she wanted to grant it.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

* * *

**so there is chapter one! Remember to R&R! I get inspired when you guys do! So, the more reviews/favs/follows I get, the more motivated I am!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wishing Disaster

**AN: Aww... I feel so loved. I'm glad you all like it! SeeTheirs is what you get when you review! And without further ado, I give you, chapter two!**

* * *

A Child: Ch. II: A Wishing Disaster

Danny woke up on the floor. 'Why did I wake up on the floor?' He thought. He opened his eyes to a ceiling unfamiliar to him. 'Okay, where the heck did I even wake up?' He started to panic and sat up. The whole room was unfamiliar. He got up to look out the window but stopped and looked down at himself. His breath hitched in his throat. He was wearing feety pajamas? What? He looked around. He looked to be in some sort of living room. A really fancy one at that. One that looked sort of familiar. He gasped, 'How did I get to Vlad's house?!'

|~{~{~{~{~{line brake}~}~}~}~}~|

Vlad woke up, remembering his conversation with Desiree. He had told her that he would give almost anything to have Daniel as his son. Vlad sighed, knowing that that might never happen. He then got up and took a shower, changed into a new suit, and headed to his dining room.

He passed one of the empty rooms and heard a loud crash and then crying. "What the heck?!" he shouted, then went in to investigate.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

Danny panicked, he tried to look out the window, but realized that he was too short. 'What? When did I shrink?' He thought, 'What the heck happened when I went to sleep last night?'

After trying to look out the window, he looked around the room. He saw a desk with a chair and book shelf on the same wall, a bed and nightstand on another wall, the a dresser on the same wall as the door, and a closet on the last wall. Everything was in different shades of blue, and the ceiling had small glow-in-the-dark stars on it.

Deciding to try and get a better view of where he was, he moved over to the chair and pushed it over to the window. It was not very smart on his part. He was half the size of the chair, and his logic seemed to not want to cooperate with him.

He attempted to climb onto the chair by stepping on the bar that came from one side of the chair to the other.

What he didn't realize, was that the chair was very rickety and easily unbalanced. The chair flipped over, and with a loud crash, landed on top of Danny. Danny, with his child-like mind, started crying out of pure instinct.

Then the door opened, drawing Danny's attention, and in walked Vlad. Vlad stopped, shocked at the sight before him. A two year old Danny, stuck under a chair, with tears running down his face. Vlad blinked, then looked to the small child. "Danny?"

* * *

**Now, thanks to:**

Any and all guests, (I'll answer any questions/comments down below)

**jakefan, and 17blanceri. **

**You all rock! (In order)**

**To Guest:**

**Done!**

**To Inviso-Al:**

**Your gonna have to read to find out! :D**

**To Guest (gahh! That's gonna get confusing!):**

**Uh, ya. I fixed other summary. It's gonna be a Vlad/Danny Father/Son fic. :) Possible slight Sam/Danny. **

**To Guest:**

**Haha, not what you expected I assume. :)**

**To Guest:**

**Done!**

**Again, thanks all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Phantom

**AN: Wow! You guys rock! Now, here is chapter three!**

* * *

A Child: Ch. III: Baby Phantom

Danny stopped crying and stared at Vlad. "Wad oo do to me?" He asked. His tongue felt clumsy in his mouth. What he meant to say was, "What did you do to me?"

Vlad stared at him. He had a hard time understanding Danny. "Daniel, what are you doing here? As a two year old, for that matter."

Danny was confused. What was Vlad talking about? A two year old? 'Did someone...' He gasped, "Dessatay! Tee did it!" (1)

Vlad blinked. He was sure he didn't say "I wish," so what happened? "Daniel, that still doesn't explain why your here and at age two!" Vlad said, getting frustrated with the child.

Danny thought, working his two year old brain to the max. "It waz las nigh. I wissed I waz a tild agan. I gwess tee was lis'nin' (2)," he said. Trying as hard as he could to make his mouth say what he wanted. It was weird. He had a fourteen year old mind in a two year old body.

Vlad sighed, "Okay, so why did you end up here?" He asked, thinking that he already knew the answer.

Danny shrugged his little shoulders, "I dunno." He looked up at Vlad with his wide, innocent, baby blue eyes.

Vlad sighed, "Well, it seems that you are under my care now," he said with a smile.

Danny's eyes widened, "Waa?! No! I not say here (3)!"

Vlad chuckled, "Oh, really? And how are you going to stop me?"

Danny concentrated, trying to call up his ghostly powers. A dim white ring started out at his middle, then split into two, going across his body in different directions, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Vlad just laughed, "Awww... Is little Baby Phantom gonna stop me?" he taunted. "Give up Daniel," he said as he transformed into Vlad Plasmius, "Your body is at the age of two in both forms!"

Danny glared at Vlad and tried to phase through the chair. Danny's eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't do it. He then tried to climb out of the sideways chair. He climbed to his feet and tried to fly, barely taking off from the ground and hovering.

Vlad saw this and laughed again, "Oh, Daniel, how can you defend yourself. You can barely fly!"

Danny narrowed his toxic green eyes, "Ya, but I can wun," he said, then flew around Vlad towards the door.

"Ah, ah, ahhh," Vlad said, then pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A human/ghost shield appeared in front of the door before Danny made it out. He ran into the shield and bounced off, falling to the floor an changing back.

"Lemme go!" Danny cried out as Vlad came to him and picked him up.

"Now, now Daniel, behave yourself," Vlad said, obviously entertained with the fact that Danny was practically helpless in his grasp. Danny didn't listen and kept squirming, causing Vlad to almost drop the child. "Daniel, calm down, you're going to make me drop you!" Vlad shouted at Danny.

"Need some help with the 'child'?" a voice laughed. Vlad whipped around with Danny facing outward.

Danny gasped, "Dessatay (4)!"

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

(1) Desiree! She did it!

(2) It was last night. I wished to be a child again. I guess she was listening.

(3) What?! No! I'm not staying here!

(4) Desiree!

* * *

**if you have any ideas for a filler or some thing, pm me or leave a review. And remember more reviews=more motivation=more chapters!**

**Now, thanks to:**

DarkShade5221, lycoming10, DelicousKrabKakes, and 17blanceri


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Memories

**AN: Sorry for being forever on not updating, but now I am a little ahead of schedule and will start posting every Saturday, with bonus chapters every now and then. :) Now, I don't own Danny Phantom, and thank you DeliciousKrabKakes for betaing my story. :)**

* * *

A Child: Ch. IV: Sweet Memories

"Dessatay!"

Desiree looked to the two year old. "Why hello there, little one," she smirked. "Having fun?" She asked him sarcastically.

Before Danny could say anything, Vlad clamped a hand down over his mouth. "Desiree, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a smirk.

She glanced down at the struggling child, "Just thought I'd come and help you make him a bit more, comfortable." All she really wanted was to get the two halfas out of her hair, and busying Vlad with a two year old Danny, would work perfectly.

Vlad narrowed his eyes, not buying it. "Really, Desiree? That's the only reason?" he questioned.

Desiree rolled her eyes, "Would you just make a wish so I can leave?"

Vlad looked at Desiree, "Why did you come here in the first place if you didn't even want to be here?"

Trying to keep from screaming at Vlad, Desiree merely said, "So I can get that ghost brat out of my hair, happy?"

Danny managed to get his mouth away from Vlad for a moment and took advantage of it, "I wiss-"

"Now now, Daniel, we won't have any of that," said Vlad as he clamped his hand over Danny's mouth again. Danny was glaring daggers at the two adults. "I know!" Vlad shouted at her, "Desiree, I wish Daniel had the mind of a two year old and believed I was his father!"

Danny's eyes widened, he tried to scream "No!" but Vlad barely noticed.

Desiree laughed madly, "So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

A purple cloud surrounded Danny, who Vlad had just put in the ground.

"No! I-" he tried to say, but started coughing as the mist flew into his little lungs. His mind started fogging up. He started to forget all of his adventures. He forgot Tucker, Sam, Jazz, his parents, even Mr. Lancer and his classmates. His eyelids grew heavy, and he fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

The next morning, Danny's sister, Jazz, knocked on his bedroom door. "Danny, wake up! You're going to be late for school if you don't get up." She paused for a moment, getting no response, she said, "Danny?" After another silence she said, "Danny, I'm coming in." She opened the door to...nothing. Danny's bed was empty and unmade. Jazz furrowed her brows together. 'Where could he be? I didn't hear him get up...' she thought. She then decided to go check downstairs, where her mom was making eggs.

"Mom, have you seen Danny?" She asked her mother, Maddie.

Maddie turned to look at her, "No, why?"

"He wasn't in his room and I didn't hear him get up," Jazz said.

"He might have just left early," Maddie responded turning back to the food.

"Maybe," she said, then decided that she should ask Sam and Tucker if they knew where he was, and drove to the school.

When she arrived, she saw them standing in front of the school, talking. Jazz parked her car and got out. She walked up to them and asked, "Guys, have you seen Danny?"

Sam looked at her, "No, in fact, we were just about to ask you the same thing."

Tucker looked between the two girls, "You guys realize he could just be caught up in a ghost fight, right?"

Sam sighed, "Yep, which means he's probably going to get detention, again."

Jazz frowned, "Okay, I'll see you guys after school then. Bye!" she said, walking away from them.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

After school that day, with no Danny at all, Tucker and Sam met up with Jazz.

"He didn't show up at all today. I'm worried about him. He usually shows up late for first period, or early second period," Sam said.

"It's not like him," Jazz agreed.

"Do you think one of the ghosts caught him?" Tucker asked, afraid of the answer. There was nothing more nerve racking then your best friend being captured by one of his mortal enemies.

Jazz said, "Oh, I hope not. But it's always a possibility."

Sam bit her lip nervously, "What are we going to do?"

"We could always search the Ghost Zone to see if we find him," Tucker suggested weakly.

Jazz sighed, "Ya. C'mon, I'll give you a ride to my house."

Sam and Tucker walked with her to her car and got in, hoping with all their might that they could find him before something bad happened.

* * *

**And so, I think I will update a bit sooner, (like, later today) cause this thing got to over 500 views, so more reviews = more of a willingness to post chapters, oh! And there is a total twist that I haven't seen yet in any of these stories like this in chapter 6. So Saturday, you will know what I'm talking about. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Vladdy, Daddy?

**AN: Ahem. As promised, chapter five! You guys rock. This got over a thousand hits with that last chapter. And it also had the most reviews! You guys make me so happy. Anyways. I shall answer all reviews at the bottom. Meet you down there! oh, and thank you DeliciousKrabKakes for beta reading!**

* * *

A Child: Ch. V: Vladdy, Daddy?

That evening:

Danny opened his electric blue eyes to a dark blue ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars on it. He heard someone talking in the next room. He sat up and looked around. He was on a small toddler bed, with the rails to keep him from falling off. He climbed over them and fell onto the ground. He then got up and walked to the closed door. When he found he couldn't even reach the doorknob, he called out for help, "Daddy!"

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

Vlad was sitting in his study, right next to Danny's room. It was early evening, so Vlad had the balcony door open to let the cool air in. The phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?" he asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Vlad Masters? This is Maddie Fenton. We seem to have a bit of a situation," Maddie said on the other end of the line.

'Oh, Maddie,' Vlad thought. Then brought himself back to the matter at hand. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Danny is missing. We can't find him anywhere," she said worriedly.

"Oh, well, um. What do you need?" he asked, slapping himself mentally for not thinking about Danny's family and friends realizing that Danny was missing. "Would you like me to send out search parties?" he said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Oh! Would you, please? We are so worried about him!" Maddie said, relieved.

"Of course! I'll send them out as soon as possible," Vlad said, as cheerfully as he could, given the situation.

"Oh, thank you, Vlad!" Maddie said happily, then hung up.

Vlad set the phone back in its cradle and heard a rather desperate, "Daddy!"

Vlad, slightly confused, went to investigate. He walked into the hallway and heard it again. He turned to the right and heard a slight pounding on the door next to his study. 'Of course, Daniel must have woken up,' he thought to himself as he went to open the door.

He opened the door to see little Danny sitting on the floor in little monkey feety pajamas. Danny's eyes widened when he saw Vlad.

"Daddy!" he screamed, then jumped into Vlad's arms.

"Oof!" Vlad grunted. "Hello, little badger," he said as he carried Danny into the next room. His mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. 'So Desiree was true to her word,' Vlad thought as he walked into his study. 'Which means that he doesn't remember anything about his previous life! And he thinks of me as his father!' Vlad thought gleefully. 'I should see if he still knows how to access his powers, then I can train him the way he should've been trained in the first place!'

"Daniel, can you turn into a ghost?" Vlad asked, demonstrating it to him by turning into Plasmius.

Danny's ghost sense went off faintly. He giggled. "Daddy, tat fel funny," he squeaked.

"Yes, yes. I know. But can you do like I did?" Vlad asked the giggling child, struggling to keep his composure.

"Yep! I con doos it too!" Danny replied happily, and the two dim white rings transformed him into Danny Phantom. His messy black hair turned white, his electric blue eyes turned neon green, and his feety pajamas were replaced by a black and silver feety outfit with silver feet and gloves. His little DP symbol was still on the middle of his chest.

Danny giggled as he started floating in the air, his two legs forming his spectral tail. Danny giggled as he flew around Vlad, making himself dizzy in the process. He lost concentration, then fell to the floor with a thump and changed back to normal. "Oops," Danny said with a sheepish grin.

Vlad just shook his head and transformed back into his human form. "Oh, Daniel. You are going to need a lot of training," Vlad said with a shake of his head, trying to pick up Danny.

Danny merely giggled and transformed again, flying around the room, with Vlad right on his spectral tail, trying to keep the troublemaker from flying out of the mansion.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

"Tucker! Step on it!" Sam cried as they made, yet another, hasty retreat.

"I'm going as fast a I can!" Tucker cried back.

Jazz was looking out the back window, after the ghost had disappeared, she said, "Guys, he's gone. That was the third ghost chase tonight. First Walker, then Technus, now Skulker. I don't think he's in the Ghost Zone."

Sam pursed her lips thoughtfully, "We could alway try the Far Frozen before we head back. He might be there."

"Alright, let's go," Jazz said.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

"I am sorry, but the Great One is not here. We have not seen him for a while. We will let you know if we see him," Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen, said.

Sam sighed, "Thanks anyways, Frostbite."

"I wish you luck in finding him. As I said, we shall keep an eye out for him," Frostbite said as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walked back to the Specter Speeder, disappointed and worried for Danny.

They all climbed in and Tucker started the ship, steering them back towards the Fenton portal.

"Where could he be?" Sam asked herself aloud.

"He could be in some unknown part of the Ghost Zone," Tucker replied, not realizing that she wasn't asking him.

Jazz noticed Sam tense, and said, "Guys, it's alright. We'll find him. For now, lets head home." Then, quietly, to herself, asked, "Oh, where are you little brother?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, hope you like it. And I think I will try and update every Tuesday and Saturday. Deal? Anyways, here are the answers to those amazing reviews:**

coopt98: And now I have a schedule for you guys so you know when to expect me to update. :)

lycoming10: Oh, it will. Especially with the next chapter. *evil grin*

DarkShade5221: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!

pieluver 1800: Yep! Another one to keep that happiness.

T-Rex10: Every Tuesday and Saturday, unless I get busy.

17blanceri: Nope. No mischief yet in this chapter, but there will be some soon!

Phantom Ice: Danny's whole family is getting worried, ^^ and you may never know until I update again!

Guest: I will, every Tuesday and Saturday. :)

Stranger: Well I'm really glad you came and looked at my fic. I am glad you love it so much.

ILOVEKH: I'm so glad! You guys are just awesome!

PrincessOfYourDreams: I know! Isn't he so cute! *squeezes little Danny* I'm glad you love it so much!

Inviso-Al: You're just gonna have to keep reading. I am determined not to post any spoilers. :)

BeckyStories: Thanks!

**Thank you all for giving my story for a chance! See you all on Saturday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**AN: Okay guys! Here you go! Sorry if this feels a bit rushed. Thank you DeliciousKrabKakes for being my beta and helping me out on this chapter! **

**Saffa: Ahem.**

**DP Fan: Oh! Sorry Saff... Everyone, this is my muse, Saffa. *whispers so Saffa can't hear* She doesn't like it when I call her that, so I call her my evil twin.**

**Saffa: ****_I _****had this idea. Not that chick. ^**

**DP Fan: Yeah, yeah, we get it. -_-**

**Saffa: As long as we're clear on that. ^_^**

* * *

A Child: Ch. VI: Kidnapped

9:37 p.m., Wednesday:

"Now, Daniel, all you have to do is concentrate on passing through the box. Come on, you can do it," Vlad said to Danny, who was currently in Phantom form, stuck in a box that he had to try and phase through.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, scrunched up his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut hard. After a few moments of nothing happening, he said, "I can't doos it. I sowwy daddy."

Vlad sighed an opened the box, and Danny came flying out of it. Vlad looked at the clock. It was getting late. "That's alright Daniel, we can try again tomorrow. Right now though, it's after nine and you need to sleep. I want you to go up to your room right now and go to bed."

Danny tried to protest, "But-"

"No but's. Bed. Now," Vlad said sternly, pointing his finger up to Danny's room to emphasize his point.

Vlad started up the stairs, stopping at the bottom and waited for the toddler.

Danny sighed in frustration, transformed, and walked off in the direction of his room.

They didn't notice the small blinking red light, like one on a small video camera, hiding in the shadow of the stairs.

Danny walked into his room with Vlad. The billionaire got a pair of pajamas for Danny and helped the little boy change. After tucking a sleepy Danny into his bed, Vlad started to head out of the room, but noticed one of the windows open. 'Thats odd, I don't remember opening that window,' Vlad thought. He shrugged, 'It must have been one of the maids,' he thought, then walked out the door, closing it quietly, and walked to his office so that he could send out those "search parties" he told Maddie about.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~|

12:07 a.m., Thursday:

Danny felt someone grab him and clamped their hand over his mouth. He tried to scream out for help, but the sound was muffled. He felt his arms being pulled roughly behind him and he silently cried out in pain. He felt rope bite into the skin on his wrists and his ankles as the person tied them together. He felt a piece of fabric wrap around his eyes, blinding him completely, and a gag go into his mouth.

Danny was terrified and started to cry. He couldn't see, talk, or move. His kidnapper grabbed Danny roughly and threw him over their shoulders. Danny grunted as he landed harshly on his stomach onto the persons hard shoulder. The poor two-year-old had no idea what was happening or how to get out of the situation. Someone dropped him onto the hard floor and shoved a cloth under his nose. 'Chloroform,' Danny thoughts as his mind became fuzzy. The unfamiliar word came to him easily. He lost the battle for consciousness and passed out.

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

6:36 a.m., Thursday:

Vlad woke up to sunlight, streaming through the windows onto his face. He opened his eyes and sat up. After climbing out of bed, showering, and changing clothes, he went to wake Danny up.

Vlad opened the door to Danny's room to see a messy bed, but no Danny. Vlad furrowed his brows. 'How was Danny able to get up so early?' he thought. The billionaire walked downstairs to the kitchen and asked every maid he saw if they had seen Danny. Each time, the maids told him that they hadn't. Vlad started to worry. He asked the cook if Danny had come down. The cook told him no.

Vlad was on the verge of panicking. Where could a two year old, half ghost go? Vlad went back up to Danny's room to try and see if he could find any clues to Danny's whereabouts.

On the floor, near Danny's room, was a rag. Vlad picked it up and took a tentative sniff. His mind went fuzzy and he almost passed out. It was soaked in chloroform.

Vlad's eyes widened. Danny must have been kidnapped!

|~{~{~{~{~{line break}~}~}~}~}~|

6:54 a.m., Thursday:

Danny woke up to complete darkness. He still had the blindfold over his eyes. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"Oh, good. You're awake," someone with a deep voice said, then pulled off the blindfold. Danny blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light. He was picked up and tossed into a cage before his eyes were completely adjusted. Danny opened his little eyes wide and looked around to see where he was. The cage he was in had bars running vertical and horizontal. It looked like Danny was in some sort of lab. The walls and tables were white, and the tables had all sorts of different colored chemicals and gadgets scattered across them.

Crouching down next to the cage was a pale man. The man was wearing a lab coat over a nice suit. He had dark brown eyes with dirty blonde hair. He was staring intently at the two year old.

Danny scooted himself back as far away from the man as he could, staring back at the stranger.

"What's you're name, kid?" the man asked him.

Danny just stared back, wide eyed.

The man rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. Just, tell me what your name is."

Danny bit his lip, then said, "D-Danny."

The man looked at him, "Danny, huh? My name is James Derikson." James got up and walked to one of the desks. He held up a flower that looked similar to a rose. "Do you know what this is?" he asked Danny.

Danny shook his head violently, "N-no, sir."

James turned to him, "This, is a Blood Blossom, very rare, and very dangerous for ghosts. Including half-ghosts," he said meaningfully.

Danny's eyes widened, "H-how d-did oo-?"

"That's none of your business," James interrupted. "The important part is that you tell me what I want to know."

Danny nodded his head fearfully, eying the Blood Blossom.

James smiled evilly, he knew he had the child just where he wanted him.

* * *

**Again, sorry if this feels rushed. Saffa pressured me into it...**

**Saffa: Hey! Did not... Okay, maybe a little...**

**DP Fan: Or a lot...**

**Saffa: Okay! We get it! Anyways, here are the replies to your reviews.**

**DP Fan: That ****_I_**** will do:**

**Holly: ****_*gushes* Awww... Thanks! I'm so glad you're a fan of my work! ^_^_**

**lycoming10: ****_*cheeks red with embarrassment* You guys! You're making me blush!_**

**BeckyStories: ****_Thanks! Now you know!_**

**Phantom Ice: ****_And next chapter you get to see some of that fatherly panic that comes with it. And you will have to wait and see!_**

**Guest: ****_Well thanks! Glad you think so!_**

**Inviso-Al: ****_Why? He makes such a good dad! But, sadly, eventually he will kick Vlad's butt...if he can survive James, that is..._**

**17blanceri: ****_I'm glad you think he is so cute! But, I don't think Vlad will have to deal with it..._**

**Okay guys! Review please! Reviews are the cure for writer's block, you know...and you guys don't want me to catch that pesky writer's block, do you?**


End file.
